¿Amor o amistad?
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Que pasara cuando Hermione le demuestre a Ginny lo que siente por ella cuando la ve solo como una amiga.O sera que Ginny tambien la quiere como algo mas?
1. Respuesta

Hola, este es mi primer fic aquí en Harry Potter por favor ténganme paciencia y espero les guste.

La historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de Hermione.

Mi mundo se ha reducido a ti, no puedo hacer otra cosa que penarte, cuando paso no me di cuenta, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es observarte, el movimiento de tus caderas al caminar el de tu cabello como el fuego danzar bajo el viento y no puedo evitar hacerlo. Sin darme cuenta caminas hacia mí y me saludas.

-Hola!-y me regalas una hermosa sonrisa q desearía solo a mi me dieras como un regalo-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- te digo una mentira porque la verdad es que estoy completamente mal por tu culpa, por tu cuerpo, tu voz, cada cosa que haces que me dices me vuelve loca simplemente no puedo pasar por alto nada de ti.

-¿Segura?-sí, estoy completamente segura de que me he enamorado de ti-entonces ¿Por qué me evitas?

-No te evado-no puedo evitarlo el simple hecho de estar junto a ti me incomoda solo con rozarte un poco siento como se me eriza la piel.

-Si lo haces!-aun enojada te ves espectacular, no en que estoy pensando se supone eres "mi amiga" pero me gusta y no puedo hacer nada ha eso-¡te hice algo malo?

No, tu no hiciste nada malo al contrario todo lo que haces es perfecto-No me has hecho nada.

-Entonces?-tu voz denota tristeza y me dan unas ganas increíbles de abrazarte pero temo el no poder controlarme después-contéstame!

Eso es lo que más quisiera, pero no puedo. Tú eres la valiente que no teme a lo que pueda suceder, actúas sin medir las consecuencias y yo. Por más que desearía besar tus labios no puedo simplemente me es imposible, me doy media vuelta dispuesta a irme alejarme de aquí y olvidar este tema.

-Alto quiero una respuesta no te vas a ir hasta que la consiga-me agarras del brazo y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo-por favor, dime entonces que te sucede.

Eso anhelo, gritarle a todos que me gustas que te adoro que eres solo mía, me conformo con que lo sepas tu y que sientas lo mismo por mi. Que tontería estoy imaginando eso jamás va a suceder tú no puedes verme más que una amiga, o en el mejor de los casos una hermana.

-Nada…. no me sucede nada-te contesto y miro al piso, no puedo verte a los ojos por temor a que notes lo que siento por ti y te alejes.

-No mientas te conozco-aun no me conoces del todo, si fuera así ya te habrías dado cuenta de que sucede en realidad, de mi amor por ti.

-No me conoces!-lo grito más que nada por frustración que por enojo, trato de zafarme de tu agarre pero no me sueltas, al contrario me agarras con más fuerza-ya suéltame Ginny

-No-me ves con tristeza y coraje mezclados pero que quieres que haga, que pierda tu amistad cuando es lo más que puedo aspirar de ti. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa menos esa-por favor- unas lagrimas ruedan por tu rostro y se nota el dolor que sientes.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-esa es la verdad no puedo decirte que te amo, eso me pasa. Me duele verte así , te jalo a mi para darte un abrazo con lo cual espero que me entiendas y perdones.

Te separas un poco de me para verme a la cara pero yo desvió la mirada, porque simplemente no puedo enfrentarme a ti o a lo que siento.

-¿Por qué no?-te agarro por los hombros y lentamente me acerco a ti. Te doy un beso como respuesta, apenas y existe un contacto, alcanzo a rosas tus labios con los mios. Cuando rompo el contacto contigo doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar.

-Perdón-apenas y lo susurro.

Que tal espero les haya gustado apesar de que es un poco pequeño y espero RR.

Gracias por leer.


	2. ¿Por que?

Por fin ya paso mi semana de trabajo tras trabajo por entregar en la mucho los RR que me dejaron y por sobre todo a mi amiga Sandy que me ayudo con la historia y que me dio una buena idea para este capítulo, espero y a ustedes les guste.

En esta ocasión será lo que paso en le cap. anterior solo que desde lo que piensa Ginny.

Desde hace un tiempo siento que te estoy perdiendo por algo que hice y quisiera saber que fue o porque de repente empezaste a alejarte de mí, cada vez es más notorio que me estas evitando, hablo menos contigo y a pesar de de todo jamás te encuentro….¿porque?

Te veo sentada bajo un árbol, hoy parece ser mi día de suerte y me acerco.

–Hola-sonrió de haberte encontrado-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-es tu respuesta, pero por alguna razón no la creo, te conozco eres mi amiga de muchos años y se que tienes algo pero no quieres contármelo acaso es ¿porque no me tienes confianza?

-¿Segura?-vuelvo a insistir, al no recibir respuesta de tu parte te pregunto lo obvio, lo que me interesa saber-entonces porque me evades.

-No te evado-me respondes algo cortante tratando de negarlo pero ambas sabemos que es una mentira.

-Si lo haces!-te grito, me enoja que quieras mentirme que no seas capaz de decirme si te he hecho algo para que te comportes de esa manera-¿Te hice algo malo?

Piensas un momento y me respondes.

-No me has hecho nada-si es así dame una explicación de tu actitud y me sentiré más tranquila, algo te inquieta que es dime confía en mi Hermione.

-¿Entonces?-entonces…porque me evades poco a poco te estoy perdiendo, lo peor es que no solo es como una amiga si no que tal vez hasta estoy perdiendo a una hermana-contéstame!!

Siento enojo y tristeza mezclados por darme cuenta de lo que pierdo o mejor dicho de lo que me estas negando…una amiga alguien en quien ese momento te das media vuelta dispuesta a irte.

-Alto quiero una respuesta y no te vas a ir hasta que la consiga-Pero yo no te voy a dejar ir así que te agarro por un brazo evitando que dejes la plática inconclusa puesto que aun no tengo lo que espero-dime por Merlín que te pasa.

Te veo por un momento esperando una respuesta de tu parte que presiento no me daras.¿Que no te importo? Para ti nuestra amistas se puede ir al carajo, que te pasa tú no eres así a mi no me importa que sea lo que te pase le encontraremos una solución las dos porque siempre estaré contigo como tú lo has hecho por mí, de eso puedes estar segura ya que eres importante para mí.

-Nada, no me sucede nada-lo dices mas para convencerte a ti que a mí, no eres buena mintiendo eso siempre ha sido así ya que no eres capaz de verme a los ojos.

-No mientas-lo digo exponiendo tu mentira-te conozco-o por lo menos es lo que creo.

-¡No me conoces!-me gritas ya enojada asustándome un poco, aparte que me duele oirlo porque tal vez tengas razón y hasta este momento me estoy dando de zafarte, pero te sostengo con más fuerza no quiero que vallas, aun no-ya suéltame Ginny.

-No-que no lo entiendes solo te estoy pidiendo algo, una explicación por favor, ya terminemos con esto te lo pido o siquiera dígnate a mirarme-por favor-que no te das cuenta que me así no me contestas nada y trato de no llorar aunque es en vano ya que unas lagrimas caen.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-esa es tu respuesta así de simple, no lo puedo creer viniendo de ti puedes decirme cualquier cosa menos esa, tal vez tu estés conforme con eso pero yo de contener el llanto lo mas que puedo cuando siento que…me abrazas.

Pasa un tiempo y me separo un poco para poder verte a la cara y preguntarte porque, pero evitas el contacto desviando la mirada nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no?-me agarras con cuidado de los hombros y lentamente te acercas a mi das un beso apenas tocando mis labios como respuesta, rompes el contacto das media vuelta y empiezas a caminar.

-Perdón-lo dices en un susurro que apenas alcanzo a oír y veo como te alejas.

Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo les agradezco mucho que lo hayan leído como no tienen idea, aparte si tiene alguna sugerencia para seguir con la historia será bienvenida.

Espero pronto poner subir el siguiente capítulo lo que aun no sé si será el último o pueda hacerlo en dos más que prometo serán mas despido y espero sus RR.


	3. Algo inesperado

Hola y gracias por leer esta historia al igual agradezco sus RR.

Esta vez la narración va a ser de una tercera diálogos van a estar marcados por (-) y los pensamientos por (" ...") y los * serán cuando allá un cambio de escena.

Ginny se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago, llevaba ya varios días sola, no quería la compañía de ese tiempo pensando en aquel beso que su amiga le había dado dejándola confundida.

-Hola Ginn-la saluda Harry, pero esta solo alza la mirada para ver de quien se trata- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-contesta golpeado.

-Jejeje pues para ser nada suenas muy enojada-lo dice mientras se sienta a su lado-tiene algo que ver con Hermione, ¿se han peleado o algo parecido?

"No como crees es por Draco, claro que es por ella"-pensó

-No

-Vamos que no me mientas, algo sucedió entre ustedes

-Tal vez-lo dice ahora con un tono triste

-Como que tal vez-pregunta desconcertado-que paso, tenme confianza-vuelve a preguntarle, volteando a verla.

-Eso quisiera saber-se levanta y empieza a caminar alguna parte donde pueda pensar.

*******************************************************************************

"Porque no me detuve antes de darle el beso, que esperaba lograr"-pensaba la perfecta-"Ahora ya la perdí para siempre, todo por estúpida y no saber controlarme"-se regañaba en lo que miraba hacia la ventana que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En eso alguien entra de golpe a su habitación haciendo que Hermione volteara a esa dirección algo sorprendida por la forma estrepitosa de llegar.

-Me debes una explicación!-reclamaba el moreno, disgustado y exhausto de tanto correr.

-¿Una explicación?-dijo sin entender a que se refería, no estaban en periodo de exámenes así que no tenía idea de que podría ser.

-Si-dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la ventana para quedar al lado de su amiga.

-No entiendo de que me hablas Harry

-Que paso con Ginny, no le des vueltas al asunto porque estoy seguro que por eso las dos actúan raro desde hace días

"Como…como se entero el"

-No pasa nada con ella-volteando intentando que no dar la cara.

-Hermione no sabes mentir-le dice con una sonrisa burlona-apenas me la encontré, cuando mencione tu nombre y si tenían problemas se puso a la defensiva, no me contesto y se fue-le relata su encuentro con la pelirroja-así que empieza

-¿Qué quieres saber?-lo dice resignada

-Ya le dijiste-es mas una afirmación que pregunta, con un tono entusiasta.

-Supongo que se podría tomar de esa forma-duda de lo que dice mientras recuerda aquel beso, sonrojándose un poco-no estoy segura

-¿Pues como fue?

********************************************************************************

La pelirroja se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, acostada sobre un sillón mientras recordaba lo que hace unos días había ocurrido aun sin saber cómo reaccionar, de alguna manera aun se encontraba en shock o eso quería pensar, pues como no estarlo si su mejor amiga la beso pero sin duda lo que más la confundía era el hueco que dejo en su corazón al verla alejarse.

"A mí no me gusta de esa manera…"-cierra sus ojos y la imagen de la perfecta viene a su mente arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa-"…o sí?"

Pensaba mientras trataba de ganar una batalla contra ella misma que tenía más que perdida desde el momento en que esos sedosos labios la habían tocado, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo a lo cual Ginny lo atribuía a la sorpresa que este le genero bloqueando la idea que pudo haberle gustado.

"Tengo que hablar con ella-era su idea sin estar del todo segura.

Aunque era lo que más deseaba no sabía cómo reaccionaría en el momento en que tuviera a la castaña frente a ella, puesto que no tenía de cómo hablar con ella.

-Al final si obtuve mi respuesta-lo dice al aire-pero de qué manera.

Y tenía razón, tanto pelear por saber que sucedía con Hermione, sin imaginarse que ella era el mayor problema con su amiga, la razón por la cual actuaba de forma extraña. Por eso ahora entendía el porqué la evitaba tanto.

Ginny creía conocerla cuan equivocada estaba y de qué manera se dio cuenta, si la conociera se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes de que ella era el problema con la perfecta.

Lo que más le interesaba a la pelirroja es que sucedería con su mejor amiga una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

-No quiero perder a mi amiga-dice acurrucándose en el sillón-pero tampoco quiero lastimarla más-se empieza a reír por la ironía de la situación ya que en esta ocasión no sabía qué hacer y por primera vez no tendría a quien pedirle consejo.

Tras pasado un tiempo la pelirroja acepto "que fue mágico" aquel beso que de ninguna manera le desagrado y le gusto más de lo esperado.

"Lo único aun sin respuesta es lo que siento por Hermione, si a pesar de todo solo la quiero como una amiga o me interesa como algo mas ."

********************************************************************************

-Entonces ¿la besaste?-sigue Harry preguntado con asombro.

-Por milésima vez sii!-se nota un tono de fastidio.

"Cuantas veces se lo voy a tener que repetir".

-Por Merlín no puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que se lo 'dirías' de esa manera.

-Ni yo-lo dice un poco apenada-tomando en cuenta que nunca quise decírselo.

-Si recuerdo que preferías morir con la duda-pone los ojos en blanco mostrando su desacuerdo.

-De todas maneras parece que así será-la tristeza se nota en su voz.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta sin entender a que se refería su amiga.

-Después de besarla me fui sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar de alguna manera, aparte…

-…No has hablado con ella-le corta la frase.

"Como quiere que lo haga no puedo verla a la cara y estoy segura que no quiere verme aparte que ha de odiarme".

-Hasta que no hablen no sabrás si te odia-es su comentario.

"Demonios como lo hace, que puede leer la mente o algo por el estilo".

-Pe…pero

-Pero nada, búscala habla con ella, de otra manera no solucionaras nada, siquiera hazlo por el bien mental de ambas-se ríe por su comentario-no quiero a dos amigas enfermas mentales.

"Si tienes razón solo que cuando este lista"-vuelve a ver los terrenos del castillo-luego nos vemos gracias por todo Harry-le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del cuarto.

********************************************************************************

A la orilla del lago se pueden observar dos figuras a lo lejos que se dirigen al mismo lugar solo que cada una desde un camino distinto, ignorando que la persona que tanto anhelan ver se encuentra al pensando en la otra, preguntándose que sentiría, como se encontraría.

Ginny había salido a tomar algo de aire para poder despejarse y aclarar sus ideas, principalmente si tendría el mismo valor que Hermione tuvo, más cuando ya estaba segura de que la amaba.

"De alguna forma siempre lo he sabido"-se sienta sobre una roca cerca de lago-"solo espero aun me quiera."

Mientras del otro lado Hermione intentaba no pensar en su pelirroja sin resultado, en ese instante tenía que hacerse a la idea de que podría perder a su mejor amiga ya que Harry tenia razón debían hablar antes de que pasara más tiempo.

"No es tan sencillo"-observa un rato el lago-"mas si sabes que estás a punto de perder lo que es importante para ti"-sigue caminando.

No sabía cuan equivocada estaba ya que su pelirroja pensaba problema de ambas es que no tenían idea de cómo hacérselo saber a la otra, por miedo a perderla o a ser rechazada.

La castaña al darse cuenda de quien se encontraba sentada, sintió como el corazón le caía al estomago, de todas las personas que habitan el castillo tenía que encontrarse con una fracción de segundo pensó en regresar por el camino andado, tal vez estar sería la mejor ocasión que tendría para aclarar todo.

"Es una coincidencia"-camina hacia a la menor de los Weasley-"o mala suerte."

Ginny se voltea al sentir que alguien se acerca, al darce cuenta de quién era casi se va de espaldas.

"Porque está aquí"-se pregunta.

-Hola-saluda tratando de ocultar su emoción al verla.

-Ho…hola-se sienta a su lado-podemos…… si quieres…

-…hablar?-la castaña solo asiente-claro que si.

Pasan algunos minutos que se llenan de un silencio incomodo, ninguna se atrevía a romperlo ya que temian que la otra se fuera.

-Este…bueno yo…-empieza a decir Hermione tratando de hilar palabras y crear una oración coherente-yo quería decirte que… lo siento-se voltea evitando que la otra pudiera verla .

-No tienes porque disculparte-se voltea a verla algo confundida por lo apenas dicho.

"Ya es muy tarde"-piensa la pelirroja con pesadez.

-Si, fui egoísta y no pensé como podría afectarte a ti, debes odiarme por eso.

Ginny no sabía que pasaba, a lo que más le temía estaba sucediendo que fuera tarde para decirle lo que sentía.

-No digas eso-se nota cierto enojo, obligando a Hermione a verla-no te odio-lo dice con calma-y era algo que tenias q hacer-refiriéndose al beso.

-Pero a costa de que-se aleja al notar la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Mas bien la que debería pedir una disculpa soy yo-suspira-no supe cómo reaccionar ni busque la manera de arreglar nuestra amistad, solo te lastime.

-No mas de lo que yo hice soy una idiota-se voltea siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada-desde antes de…

-Solo no sabias como actuar-dice quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ambas se quedan en silencio preguntándose si sería conveniente seguir con la plática.

"Necesito decirle que me gusta"-es el pensamiento de Ginny

Sus miradas de encuentran pro un momento hasta que Hermione corta el contacto.

"Que la amo"

-Es mejor que me valla-se levanta la perfecta.

-No-la toma de la mano-espera.

La castaña se voltea a verla extrañada esperando que continuara.

-Solo un momento, por favor-lo dice suplicando la pelirroja.

-Para qué.

-Aun tengo que decirte algo.

-No es necesario, entiendo que no quieras volver a verme.

Se nota la tristeza en la voz de Hermione y Ginny al darse cuenta le duele oírlo, acercándose para darle un abrazo tratando que de esta manera demostrarle que no quería perderla.

-No me gustaría estar sin ti-rompe el abrazo.

-A que te refieres-pregunta dudosa Hermione-"podría ser…"

-Que quiero estar contigo

"Esto debe ser un sueño"-pensaba la castaña-"es imposible."

-…si…siempre seré tu amiga no lo dudes.

-Si lo sé, aunque no es como te quiero.

Hermione se queda mirándola fijamente incrédula de lo apenas podría estarle sucediendo aquello, después de todo su niña la amaba.

-No te entiendo-lo dice esperando solo oír una respuesta en concreto.

-Que te amo-dice esperando una reacción por parte de la otra, ya no podía engañarse mas y hacer sufrir a su 'amiga'.

A decir verdad para la castaña sintió como le cayó el mundo encima, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, de alguna manera ya se estaba preparando para perder a su amiga y ahora le decía que la amaba.

-Ese día te fuiste sin darme oportunidad de hacer nada-observa a la perfecta para evaluar su expresión-después no sabia que pensar-se acerca a ella-tenía problemas para decidir lo que sentía por ti, no imagine jamás que sintieras eso por mí al igual que tendría que pasar tiempo sin ti-se queda a un paso de Hermione-y el tiempo que paso hasta ahorita me ayudo a darme cuenta que te necesito y te quiero mas que una amiga-ambas se acercan mas quedando a poco de poder besarse-te amo-lo susurra, rodeando los hombros de su castaña acercándose hasta tocar sus la toma por la cintura para profundizar mas el beso, era un beso lento, tranquilo demostrando todo el amor que sentían por la otra.

**FIN**

Holaaa ya por fin termine esta historia y espero les paciencia es la primera historia así que hago y hasta donde yo lo veo creo no me salió tan mal.

Espero dejen RR y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios que después puedan ayudarme para las siguientes historias. Les vuelvo a agradecer que lo leyeran.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
